


try not to fall

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: It’s an otherwise normal night - for the Doctor, at least - when they encounter the impossible.A future self.(set before season 7b, possibly even 7a, and after whichever episode of 13’s where there’s a clear time gap between when one starts, and the other begins)





	try not to fall

**Author's Note:**

> in reality 13 would probably be like ‘haha bowtie man’ and 11 would be all #offended, but I write things like this a lot. (a bit more on that after you’ve read it)

The doctor was trying not to cry, trying not to draw attention to themselves, but it was just so hard. Amy and Rory were just around the corner, and they couldn’t let them know how they were feeling, how upset they really were. It wasn’t at any particular thing, really, but they had just had a relapse right when both Amy and Rory were out of sight, and that was what they thought had pushed them over the edge.

“Hey.”

Someone crouched down in front of them, and tipped their head up a bit, so that they were eye-to-eye. “Hello. I’m the Doctor, snap,” she said. Three other people were running to catch up with her, but the doctor didn’t want to see anyone at all, really.

“It’s okay to let it all out, it’s okay,” she continued with a smile.

“But you’re, but, you’re, you’re-”

“Yeah, she’s a woman, get over it!” Said one of the three companions.

“No, no, I, I thought, my last, I’m on my last, last regeneration?” They managed to say, stumbling over the words as if they were mountains they could just barely climb.

The older doctor looked away from them, and said, “it’s alright, that’s not what they’re trying to say, but I appreciate the thought.”

Then she looked back at them, her gaze somehow comforting and unnerving at the same time. They decided it was just the eye contact, and so they looked away, their face screwing up as they suddenly began to sob.

“It’s all right, okay? It’s not all your fault sometimes.”

“Is he-” someone older from the group of people started.

“Are they alright?” Asked another, sounding a bit concerned.

“They will be,” the older doctor replied, standing back up, and walking away. “Now come on, we have a job to do!”

They heard footsteps running away in some direction, and then all was quiet for a few minutes. Then they heard more footsteps, only two pairs this time.

 _Oh no_.

“Doctor?”

 _Amy and Rory_.

“Um, are you all right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say that I am aware that none of the characters would probably react like this in canon, but first; I project onto the Doctor a lot, and second; writing these fics is kinda like... an alternate coping mechanism?  
> I’m not going in depth about that, so take from that what you will.
> 
> And I know the end is perfectly set up for another chapter, but I already have a longer fic on a different site I’m working on, and that one series I just started recently. Basically: writing more would end up being more work than I want to deal with right now. I may come back to it later, but I won’t for now.


End file.
